Let Me Be Your Wings
by Aster Bunnymund
Summary: Kagome is a fox demon starting a new journey, meeting new possible allies and enemies, and some not so new ones. After being recruited for the Avengers Initiative, she is asked by Fury to go undercover and 'work' for Loki. After working for him for about a year, she is asked to betray him. Will she be able to leave him, or will she stay? My first fic. Tell me if you like it please!
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Be Your Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Marvel's The Avengers (2012), because if I did, Loki would have killed Black Widow by now.

Okay, this is the first fic that I have EVER done. Please tell me if you like or not. I'll take criticism or encouragement reviews.

* * *

Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Kagome hated it was the gods. She absolutely hated them, loathed them. She couldn't pretend that she didn't know what had happened between the two called Thor and Loki. If they didn't stop their constant fighting they were going to split the planet in half. "Why of all days, did it have to be today?" She questioned herself as she ducked to keep herself from being hit by a car that was thrown from the midst of all the fighting. She cursed under her breath when she let her guard down and was thrown to the side like a rag doll. Debris rained down on her from above and she felt herself being up picked by her foot. As she dangled upside down, she felt her captor began walking to an unknown destination. She knew that struggling would be futile, soshe acted as though she was unconscious. She grunted slightly when she was thrown carelessly onto something and struggled to not let out a cry of pain whena sharp pain started in her leg. "I know you're faking, so there's no use in trying to pretend." A male voice reached her ears. "If you really wanted to make methink you were knocked out, you should try not moving your tail around so much." The unknown man taunted her. She deadpanned as she sat up in one fluid motion and looked at her captor. He was African American and bald. He was wearing a black undershirt, black pants, black combat boots, a gun on either side of his hips, hidden by a black overcoat, and wearing an eye patch over his left eye. A lot of what he said was muffled, so she decided to 'lift her ears.' To say that the man was shocked would be an overstatement. Actually he looked quite amused. "I'm guessing you're used to this kind of thing?" Kagome questioned. "I'm more than used to it actually. Now let's get out of here. It's not safe." The man stated while turning away from her. "Um, no. First of all, I don't even know you. Secondly, I don't want to." The man sighed before turning back to her. "My name is Nick Fury and I am the director of an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. We deal with things that are out of the ordinary. Does that answer your questions?" He asked with a very aggravated tone. "Okay then, that answers my questions, but why did you capture me?" Kagome asked with a suspicious look in her eyes. "Can we speak somewhere that isn't so out in the open?" Nick inquired, while again, he turned away from her, but this time he walked out of her line of vision. She stood up and walked to where she could see him. He was waiting at the entrance to what looked to be a large helicopter. He motioned for her to follow him, which she did. With one last look behind her, she made her way into the helicopter with one thing on her mind. 'Well, what a great birthday this turned out to be.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Marvel's The Avengers (2012), because if I did, Loki would have killed Black Widow by now._

_Last Time: He motioned for her to follow him, which she did. With one last look behind her, she made her way into the helicopter with one thing on her mind. 'Well, what a great birthday this turned out to be.'_

* * *

Chapter 2

While some people might think that the hum of the helicopter's blades was really annoying, Kagome thought that it was actually quite comforting. In her

opinion, she would rather be flying herself. That's right flying herself. She had wings. Black ones. They weren't like dragons wings, more like angel wings. She

glanced up at the pilot and wasn't surprised to see that he was staring at her. He quickly looked away, and she couldn't blame him for staring at her. It wasn't

every day that you saw a person with ears like a fox on top of your head, two twin fox tails swaying behind you casually, and a pair of black feathered wings

folded behind her so they wouldn't get in the way. She wasn't stupid. While it may only look like there was just Nick Fury, the pilot, the co-pilot, and herself,

she could tell that she was being closely monitored. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a mirror. She wasn't a fool. She knew that it was probably a one

way mirror, and that the other passengers of the helicopter were watching her from behind it. Underneath me, I felt a change in the airs pressure and knew

immediately that we were probably landing. "Sir, we've reached our destination." The pilot stated, while reaching over to the button that opens the door. I

made sure to pay close attention to the button he pushed, just in case I needed to make a last minute escape. "Are you coming or what?" Nick interrogated her.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Kagome retorted back. "Oh, haha! Laugh it up now. I'll remember that." Nick warned her. He walked over to the door and

turned toward her. "If you'll follow me." He said emotionlessly before walking through the door. She stood up and walked to the door. She made her way down

the ramp and to the door where she saw Nick enter. She paused in her movements and made her way towards the edge of the platform she was on. She

slowed her pace when she was almost to the edge and squeaked at what she saw. This gigantic place was sitting in the middle of the ocean. She jumped when

a hand was placed on her shoulder. "You should probably be getting inside. You wouldn't want to be out here when they start this place up." Kagome spun

around to see a male that looked to be about twenty- nine or so. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." The man started to apologize, but was cut off. "No,

it's fine. I've had a lot worse scares than that." She replied nervously. "The ground beneath their feet began to tremble and Kagome fell to her hands and

knees, trying to stable herself. The last thing that she needed was to fall into the ocean and drown. It's not that she couldn't swim, it was just that when her

wings that got wet, they got really heavy and dragged her down. She closed her eyes and tried not to think too much about falling in. When she opened them

again she noticed that a hand was in front of her face. Understanding the gesture, she placed her hand in his and was pulled to her feet. "Like I said before, you

might want to get inside before this place gets going. By the way, my names Bruce Banner." Bruce said, introducing himself. "It's nice to meet you Bruce, and

thanks for the heads up!" Kagome exclaimed. He motioned for her to follow him as he walked towards the same door that Nick had entered. There was no

doubt in her mind that this Bruce Banner had been one of the ones on the helicopter monitoring her. As they walked through the door, she noticed that a lot of

people were watching her when she had taken about ten steps into the room. A confused look crossed her features when they all suddenly looked towards Nick

when he entered the room. "Well then, this is Kagome, a new recruit for the Avengers Initiative." Nick spoke while scanning the room with his eye. "Hold up! I

don't know how you know my name because I never told you, and maybe you should try explaining to me what this 'Avengers Initiative' is!" Kagome exclaimed

while backing up towards the door slowly in case they tried to trap her. "I know that you're kind of freaked out by this, but the reason we know about you is

because we've been watching you for some time now. From the first day you fell into the well, to the last day you fought Naraku and completed the Shikon no

Tama." Nick spoke up after a long silence. Kagome's eyes widened at the confession, but not long after her eyes began to bleed a red color. "YOU WHAT? I

don't care who you think you are, but you had no right to do that. Those were supposed to be a secret private thing in my life except to those in the feudal era

and my family!" Kagome screeched. As soon as she finished yelling, she fell to the ground on her knees with her arms wrapped around her. The sound of

material ripping reached everyone's ears as she continued to double over in pain. "GET AWAY NOW, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!" Kagome shouted,

while stumbling to get to her feet and of the structure before the place was demolished. Turning to face the door, she tripped and broke through the glass of

the door, and surprisingly enough no blood could be seen. All the shadows around them began to quiver and move until they surrounded Kagome form. All you

could see was the outline of her body, and no one could deny that her form seemed to grow larger every second and take on a new shape. After the blood

curdling screams that never seemed to end, all the shadows suddenly melted away from the… form and in her place was a….


	3. Chapter 3

Let Me Be Your Wings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Marvel's The Avengers (2012), because if I did, Loki would have killed Black Widow by now._

_Last Time: After the blood curdling screams that never seemed to end, all the shadows suddenly melted away from the… form and in her place was a…._

* * *

Chapter 3

And in her place was a LARGE black and white fox. Black fur, two white tipped tails, white paws, a white star on its forehead, sharp teeth that glistened in the sun, and blood red eyes. Most of the agents who stayed inside all hurried outside to try and stop whatever 'it' was doing. 'It' began to run towards the building. "Kagome!" Nick bellowed. 'It', now announced as Kagome skidded to a stop and turned its eyes to Nick. "Now, I know that you're mad, but you need to try and calm down, because if you don't we will be forced to take immediate action, understand?" Nick inquired while keeping his hand on the handle of the tranquilizer behind his back. Kagome began to growl lowly in her throat and she got into a stance as if she was stalking her prey. She leaped straight at Nick, and just as she did, he brought the tranquilizer out from behind his back, aimed, and shot. It hit her dead on in her side and she howled in pain or rage, it was hard to tell. She hit the ground hard and rolled about seven times. Not staying down for long she bounded once more towards the building and just as she was about to destroy it, a round object hit her in the head knocking her back away from the structure with a lot of force. The round object came to a stop when a hand reached up and caught it, using the strap on the back. "Rogers. It's about time that you got here." Nick identified the person without even having to turn around. "So, what's the deal with Fido here, Fury?" Rogers questioned Nick without taking his eyes off of the large animal. "Well, this 'animal' is the new recruit for the Avengers Initiative', but we made her mad and she turned into this thing. We're pretty sure that this is her transformed state or demon form. It's hard to tell which really." Nick spoke as he walked over to where Rogers was standing. When Kagome finally regained her balance, she regarded them with yet another growl. She watched closely as if they at any moment could disappear and attack her without any warning what so ever. As if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, she retained her original stance. She walked cautiously over to them and leaned down to sniff them. Both Nick and Rogers stood still as they watched her circle them until she was satisfied that they were not a threat. But of course when they think that maybe it was over, she is knocked over by an oncoming attack. An explosion is heard from behind them and their heads snapped to where it was. Not really worried too much about it, thinking that maybe it was just a machine malfunction or something they set their attention back to Kagome. She wasn't moving at all so they decided to check on her. As they got to her side they noticed that there was blood. A lot of it. Searching for the wound, they circled her in search of what had hit her and they were both surprised at what they found. A spear. But not just any spear. Loki's spear. They both knew that it wasn't possible, but, then still, it was here. And it was real. Suddenly, making sure that Kagome was still alive didn't seem so important any more. The explosion now made sense. They both ran to where the explosion was, completely forgetting about Kagome at the time. Reaching their destination, they found nothing out of the ordinary, but of course, they knew to expect the impossible. A lot of smoke filled the area, enough to obscure their vision. Wires of all kinds illuminated the area with flashes of light made by electricity. With those flashes of light you could make out a lone figure standing in the smoke. "Ha! Did you miss me? Because I know that I missed you. How long has it been three, four years?" A voice rang out in the smoke. A voice that they knew all too well. A voice they hadn't heard since all of the Avengers had been fighting him all those years ago. The one that almost ended the world. Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Marvel's The Avengers (2012), because if I did, Loki would have killed Black Widow by now._

_Last Time: A voice rang out in the smoke. A voice that they knew all too well. A voice they hadn't heard since all of the Avengers had been fighting him all those years ago. The one that almost ended the world. Loki._

* * *

Chapter 4

With each step that Loki took towards them, they took a step back in return. Chuckling darkly before stopping in his tracks, he held up his hand and jutted his thumb in the direction of where Kagome was lying in a pool of her own blood. "Do you think that your friend over there liked the gift that I gave it?" Loki inquired, taunting them. As if reading Loki's mind, he put himself in the path that led directly from Loki to Kagome. Loki scoffed before disappearing and reappearing next to Kagome. Bending over and picking up his spear, he took the chance to study the large animal. What he found surprised him though. He could only see her form. He winced in pain, feeling thousands of tiny, sharp, black objects begin to fly off of her body. Feeling the pain stop, he risked looking at him, but kept his arms in front of his face just in case it started again. Not expecting the outcome he saw, he kneeled down next to the animal…. Or should he say young girl. Taking in every inch of her he tried to imagine how in the world she turned into the thing. She had long, raven black hair with bluish tints to it in the right light, full red lips that looked petal soft to the touch that he craved to capture with his own, fair delicate skin with no flaws visible to him, a petite nose that fit her face just right, two adorable fox ears a top her head that weren't too big or too small, two black twin tails laid limp behind her, and a pair of feathered black wings graced her back. A white ankle length dress, a white ribbon choker, and white flats adorned her. Only one word came to his mind when he looked at her. _"Beautiful." _He let the word spill from his lips. Suddenly remembering his goal he cleared his head of such thoughts. He stood up and put on an emotionless mask. Trying to remember the exact instructions the man had told him, he put his hand under his chin and looked up at the sky. Having a 'eureka' moment he looked back down at the girl. The first step was to kill the one that the man had called Kagome. The man had told him that he would know her when he saw her, and he was pretty sure that this was her. 'Damn the first step.' He thought while turning away from the girl to continue on the phase two. Phase two: steal the… what had the man called it again? Oh yeah, the Shikon no Tama. Now, where could he find it? He knew that S.H.I.E.L.D did not have it their possession, so where. Just as he began to think, he was tackled to the ground by Rogers. "Don't touch her!" Rogers yelled, letting his instincts take control of this fight. "Oh, what's wrong? Still over protective like you were that other female? What was her name? Ah, yes. Peggy Carter was it?" Loki taunted with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Rogers narrowed his eyes and watched as Loki circled him. "Always the protective one. Honestly, you're like a mother!" Loki spoke, trying to provoke him. Apparently it worked because Rogers rushed at him, but he didn't take into account that they were so dangerously close to the edge. Rogers rushed straight through Loki and right over the edge of the ship into the ocean. A yell was heard followed by a large splash. Nick rushed over to the edge of the ship and threw a rope over the side of the boat. A laugh could be heard from behind Nick. 'Damn him and his illusions!' Nick thought to himself. "Rogers grab on and I'll haul you up!" Nick shouted, hoping that Rogers had heard him. He apparently did because a few seconds later, there was a tug on the rope. Hauling him up and onto the boat, Nick bent over and placed his hands on his knees, panting. Rogers lay on the ground breathing heavily. Loki watched on smirking before yawning. 'Oh, damn this whole plan!' He thought before he used his magic to disappear to where the man told him to meet him. Finally shaking out of their dazes, Rogers and Nick rushed over to Kagome to see if she was still breathing. Relieved to find that she was, they rushed her to the medical bay where hopefully she would heal and make a full recovery. After all, they had a lot of things to discuss…

* * *

A/N: Okay, I haven't been getting many reviews, but I won't let that discourage me. I will continue this fic. But I have one questione for the readers. Should I make this into a Kagome/Thor paring instead? Or should I leave it Kagome/Loki? Please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Marvel's The Avengers (2012), because if I did, Loki would have killed Black Widow by now._

Last Time:_ Finally shaking out of their dazes, Rogers and Nick rushed over to Kagome to see if she was still breathing. Relieved to find that she was, they rushed her to the medical bay where hopefully she would heal and make a full recovery. After all, they had a lot of things to discuss…_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Owwww. Why does my head hurt so much?" Kagome questioned herself quietly, while not even bothering to open her eyes. When she finally did open her eyes her eyes, she was met with a plain white ceiling that made her eyes hurt. She narrowed her eyes in hopes that it would decrease some of the pain. Turning her head to the side and sighing, she noticed an unfamiliar man sitting in a chair with his arms folded on the table in front of him and his head placed in his arms, sleeping. Clearing her throat, she watched as he jumped and fell out of the chair he was sitting and cursed under his breath. "Um, excuse me but can you tell me where I am?" Kagome inquired, and had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from laugh at his reaction. He whipped his head around with a look, of bewilderment in his eyes, but that left once he realized what had happened. As he stood up, Kagome took in what he was wearing. A red, white, and blue colored outfit, tight- like pants, red boots, a blue and silver belt where his hands were currently resting on the buckle of it, just above his belt was red and white vertical stripes, red gloves, long blue colored sleeves with a horizontal silver stripe on his shoulders, and on his chest was a silver star and the rest was blue. "You're in the medical bay of our ship. I'm Steve Rogers, but you may know me better as…" He was about to finish his explanation and introduction but Kagome cut him off. "I may know you better as Captain America? I know who you are. You're one of the ones who helped stop the one you call Loki from enslaving the human race." Kagome explained with a bored look on her face. "How did you…" Again Rogers was interrupted, but this time by Nick. "Good to see you're awake, now, mind explaining to us why you turned into that THING?" Nick shouted causing Kagome to put her ears back against her head. "I guess I owe you that much for trying to kill you." Kagome sighed before speaking again. "Well here goes. When I was fifteen, I lived at a Shinto shrine that housed a supposedly magical well. One day I went into the house that the well was in, looking for my cat. While in there, I got pulled down the well that led to five hundred years in the past by a centipede demon. While in the well I used my miko powers on her without knowing what I did. When I climbed out of the well, I ran to the God Tree, but found a boy pinned to the tree by an arrow. While trying to take out the arrow I was captured by a village of humans. I then met Kaede, the younger sister of Kikyo. She told me that I was the reincarnation of her deceased older sister Kikyo, a powerful miko, and that I had probably gotten her powers. The village was attacked by the same centipede demon and I ran away from it, trying to lead it away from the village since it was after me. I ran straight to the God Tree and found that the boy was somehow awake. He warned me that she was there and she grabbed me and bit my side and I was thrown through the air. While in midair, I noticed a pink marble looking thing come out of my side. I ended up releasing the bot who I later found out was Inuyasha. In my adventures there, I met Inuyasha, a half dog demon trying to avenge the death of Kikyo, his lover, Shippo, a young fox demon trying to avenge his father, Miroku, a perverted monk with a wind tunnel in his hand, Sango, a demon slayer trying to save her brother, Kirara, her loyal cat demon partner, Koga, a wolf demon that kidnapped me and then declared his undying love for me, Ginta and Hakkaku, his companions, and Kikyo, an undead priestess that was resurrected by the evil witch, Urasuai. We fought against a spider demon known as Naraku and his reincarnations Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi. We also fought the Band of Seven, a group that consisted of seven male mercenaries, although one of them was gay and cross dressed. In the final battle we were accompanied by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother, Kohaku, Sango's little brother, and surprisingly enough, Kagura. We defeated Naraku, but I was pulled into a Mediou and I made a wish on the Shikon no Tama. I wished for it to disappear forever. It did but at a price. I was sent home and the well stopped working for about three years. When three years was just about over, the well opened again, and I went back. When I got there, Shippo was there to meet me. He told me about everything that had happened while I was gone. Miroku and Sango had had three children since, Inuyasha and Kikyo got married, as well as Sesshomaru and Rin, his human ward. He then offered to do something with me that he had learned from Koga. He offered that we could do a blood bonding to make him my real son because that's was I always thought of him as. We did and I was turned into a fox demon, actually a rare breed of fox demon. A shadow fox demon. When I returned I stayed for about six months. I was trained by both Sango and Sesshomaru. I learned how to use a sword and hand to hand combat. I brought Shippo with me back through the well and surprisingly, we met Sesshomaru here in the future. I knew he couldn't have come through the well with me, so he explained that demons live for thousands of years unless killed in battle or die from a serious illness. He also told me that if I ever needed a job to come to him because he owned some big shot company. The, um, thing that I turned into was my shadow side. It only comes out when I get really upset." As Kagome finished her story she noticed that there was one more person in the room than before. It was a familiar one too. She struggled to think of his name. Bruce… Banner! That's it. He was the one that helped her up earlier. "I knew about your entire story except for the ending. We had just assumed that the well was just going to stay closed permanently." Nick thought out loud with his hand on his hand under his chin. "That's what I thought! But apparently we were both wrong on that one." Kagome said with a faraway look in her eyes. "But that still doesn't explain one thing. Why do you have wings?" Rogers questioned. "The reason I have wings is much simpler. When we did the blood bonding, the only way to keep my miko powers was to agree to have them manifest into a physical feature on my body." Standing up and walking over to the only window in the room, Kagome looked out of it. She before turning back to them with a tired look on her face. "I'm still kind of tired. Could you guys leave so I could sleep some more. That transformation took more out of me than I thought." Kagome stated tiredly, while walking back over to the bed. Nick looked as if was going to object, but was pushed out of the room by both Rogers and Bruce. As Kagome laid back down, she drifted to sleep almost instantly, not aware of what was just about to take place in about three days.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Marvel's The Avengers (2012), because if I did, Loki would have killed Black Widow by now._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It had been almost three days since Kagome had went to sleep and she hadn't woken since. They were all starting to get a little worried. At least one of them was with her in her room at all times. Right now, Bruce was on his shift watching her. Bruce was sitting in a chair beside her bed reading about Sub Atomic Particles. Looking up when he heard a moan come from her, he placed his book mark in his book and stood up. He walked over to the side of her bed and stopped, gazing down at her. "Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?"

Bruce questioned as he put two fingers on her wrist, getting her heart rate. Ninety eight beats per minute. Bruce's eyebrows shot up in confusion. It's unusually high for a person when they are asleep to have such heart rate. At this heart rate, it was almost like she was awake. Although he didn't know if he should be worried or not because she was a fox demon, so maybe their pulses were faster than the normal humans.

Hearing yet another moan come from her, he shook his head. "B-Bruce? What are you doing in here?" Kagome asked groggily while squinting. Bruce chuckled before releasing her wrist and walking over to the chair and table to write down her heart rate. Since there was no official doctor on the ship, he was the medic around that took care of wounds, really bad illnesses, and what not. Unzipping his medical bag, he took out a syringe to take some blood. Turning back towards her, he spoke out to her. "Okay, Kagome. I'm just going to take a little blood, okay?" Bruce warned her as he found a vein to stick the needle in. Kagome grumbled something back in response, but it was too incoherent to understand. Bruce stuck the needle in her skin and ducked as Kagome swung at him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kagome screeched as she licked her wrist, nursing it. "Don't do that. You'll infect it. And I did warn you before I stuck the needle in your wrist." Bruce defended himself. Kagome got a weird look on her face before smiling. "You remind of Miroku. You act just like he did." Kagome giggled when he got an odd look on his face. "So I remind you of a lecherous monk?" Bruce inquired with a horrified look on his face. Kagome blanked before laughing really loudly. "No, you don't act lecherous! That's not what made me think you acted like him." Kagome stuttered as she spoke, her face red from what she said. She probably needed to think twice before she spoke. "How so than?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you seem very wise on certain things like knowledge. Miroku acted a lot you do, except he was a pervert." Kagome said while kicking off the covers and standing up. "Hey sit back down! You're still wounded from Loki's spear." Bruce insisted as he pushed her back in the direction of the bed. "Hey! Stop that! I'm not hurt anymore, see?" Kagome said with an irritated tone as she lifted the side of her shirt to show skin that wasn't even scarred. Bruce marveled at the fact that there wasn't any proof that she had ever been wounded. "Amazing! Okay, this time when I go to take blood, don't try and hit me, alright?" Bruce joked while picking up the syringe for the second time.

Sticking the needle into her skin, he felt her flinch, and he tightened his grip on her arm to keep her from yanking her arm back. Keeping a firm grip, he began to slowly take blood, and when finished, he released her wrist and went to get some cotton. He walked to the table and picked up the cotton, but when he turned back to her, she was once again licking where he had stuck the needle. "I told you to stop that the first time. You'll infect it." Bruce once again explained while pulling her wrist away from her mouth.

Going to place the cotton where he had taken blood from, he was again surprised to find the mark gone. He sighed before packing up and opening the door. Kagome looked up when she heard the door knob turn and the door open. Kagome went to say something but was too late as the door closed and she was once again left alone in the room. She flopped back down, closed her eyes, and sighed. After lying motionless on the bed for what seemed like hours to her when in reality, it was only about ten minutes, she heard someone trying to open the door very quietly. She heard every move that this person made.

The door was shut quietly, light footsteps walking towards the bed, the chair being pulled out and sat on, and then nothing. She felt the bed shift under some weight. '_Probably trying to get a good look at my ears, tails, and wings.' _She scoffed mentally. She felt herself stiffen when warm hands engulfed her ears and began to rub them ever so gently. She could feel her face heating up by the second. Whoever was doing this was going to regret it. She paled when she heard a light rumbling start in her chest. _'Of all times, why now?' _She asked herself mentally. She was purring. Of all things to do while trying to fake that she was asleep, she was purring. She felt this person laughing quietly to himself. She snapped her eyes open and grabbed the offending appendage. She followed his arm up to his face and studied him.

Dark eyes, a mustache, a 'scruffy beard', and dark brown hair that was kind of slicked back. He was wearing a simple tee-shirt that said 'Black Sabbath', black jeans, and black loafers. Kagome scrunched up her nose in concentration. She knew she had seen that face some where before. Flashbacks of some of the social events that Sesshomaru threw for his company came back to her. Now she knew who this man was! This was Tony Stark, that big shot billionaire!

"Nice to see your awake, sleeping beauty." Tony commented, never taking his eyes off of her. Kagome blushed at the statement, but that was soon replaced by confusion. What do you mean? I wasn't asleep." Kagome asked, confusion clear in her voice. "You didn't know? Hmm, I thought you did." Tony contemplated telling her. "Know what?" Kagome inquired while swinging her feet over the side of the bed. "Know that you've been asleep for pretty much the last three days." Tony stated and smirked at the face she made. "The … past three… days? How is that even possible? I mean…" She was interrupted as the door swung open and Nick walked in. We have a mission for you Agent Higurashi. Stark? What are you doing in here?" Nick asked with suspicion clear in his voice. "Oh, nothing. Just talking to Kagome here." Tony replied with an 'innocent' voice. Kagome just watched the interesting exchange between the two. "Enough with this! Stark, get out!" Nick shouted. Tony high-tailed it out of there and Nick turned back to Kagome.

_"Now as I was saying, I have a mission for you. I need you to…"_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Marvel's The Avengers (2012), because if I did, Loki would have killed Black Widow by now.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You want me to WHAT!?" Kagome screeched while backing away towards the window. "Do I really need to repeat myself to you?" Nick replied with an aggravated tone. Kagome glared at him from where she was standing. "Let me get this straight. You want ME of all of the trained agents you have here, to be dropped off alone where Loki's base is, and when he finds me, pretend to have betrayed you and work for him?"

Kagome said trying to sum the whole thing up. "Basically, yes. The reason is, when he attacked you earlier, while you were unconscious, when he went to get his spear he had the chance to kill you, but he didn't. We have reason to believe he had orders to kill you or something of that nature." Nick explained while pacing. "How can you know that for sure, I mean, who would've given him the orders?" Kagome asked with a frantic tone. "We're not sure who, but we can assure that someone certainly did." Nick said wiping out all doubts of the idea. "Well, that's good to know. Kind of creepy, but good to know." Kagome spoke while scratching the back of her head.

"Sounds like you're not going for the mission then." Nick said, trying to confuse her to get her to do the mission. "No, I am gonna go for it." Kagome replied with a confident look on her face. "Okay then, how about we go and introduce you to the rest of the team and brief them on the new mission." Nick said while opening the door for her and motioning with his hand for her to exit the room. Walking past him and out of the room, she stopped and waited for him to take the lead. Shutting the door, Nick motioned for her to follow him.

Kagome made sure to pay attention to the turns and stairways that they used. Left, left, right, down a flight of stairs, right, left, straight, left, up a flight of stairs, and right. On way the back, she would just have to reverse that. Walkthrough a large black glass door, she recognized a few faces in the room like Bruce, Steve, and Tony. The others were new to her. Two males and one female. "Avengers, meet Kagome Higurashi. She is the newest addition to your team." Nick said introducing her to them. They all looked up from what they were doing and stared at her. Everyone but Steve and one of the men she didn't know began to object to it. Many reasons were thrown out all at once.

Among them were things like "She's too young, she can't be over seventeen!" or "We don't need any more girls!" or "There are enough of us already!" Kagome looked down at the ground. She was already used to it. Being told no to things because she was a girl or she wasn't strong enough to save her family… "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nick bellowed, making everyone stop yelling. "THIS GIRL HAS DONE MORE IN HER LIFE THAN ANY OF YOU HAVE DONE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK SHE'S TOO YOUNG! SHE'S ONE OF YOU NOW SO GET USED TO IT!" Kagome looked down at the ground once more when she felt all their eyes on her. "Now, I've already assigned her a mission, and I need to all shut up and listen." Nick demanded of them.

"The mission I have assigned her could quite possibly get her killed, but, she has agreed to try the mission. Earlier when Loki attacked her, he had the chance to kill her, but didn't. We have information that he was given orders by someone unknown to kill her. Why he didn't, we aren't sure. Her mission is to betray us and work for Loki." Nick stated calmly while the other member once again began to object. "HEY! WHAT DID I SAY? SHE CAN MAKE HER OWN CHOICES!" Nick once again scolded them as though they were little children. "Even though I can make my own choices, I would hardly say I'm too young. After all did just turn twenty-five four days ago…." Kagome turned around and was just about to go back to her room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not leave, just because you look too young to be fighting. I think that the saying that you use here on Earth is 'Do not judge a book by its cover', is it not?" Kagome was surprised that someone actually stood up for her. She was just so used to being put down by Inuyasha. Kagome turned her purple colored eyes to meet those of the person who stuck up for her. The first thing she thought when she saw the color of his was 'It's like looking at the sky.' It was again the same man she did not know who had not objected to her joining the team. "Why do you stick up for me when you do not know me?"

It was a simple enough question, but it surprised the man. "Why- Why would I not? No one deserves to be treated like that. Even if you do not know them." Kagome was shocked. In all the travels that she made to the past, no one had ever something like that to her before. "And if Nick seems to think highly of you, it must be true." He added. Kagome once again looked away because she could feel tears coming on. "Give me a minute to do something, will you?" Kagome quietly asked the man. When she felt him nod his head she exited the room. Wiping away all of her tears, she replayed what the man had said. 'Why- Why would I not? No one deserves to be treated like that. Even if you do not know them.' It echoed through her mind and made her vision began to blur once more.

Once she had made sure that there was no trace that she had been crying, she opened the door and walked back in the room. She was surprised that no one was in the room. Walking cautiously into the room, she walked down the steps that led to the table they had been seated around. Her ears swiveled back and she did three back flips in a row to avoid arrows that were shot her. When she landed she caught the fourth in her hand and broke it in half. Her ears began to ring as several gunshots rang out. Making her hands into fists, the shadows around her surrounded her body like a shield.

Exactly seven bullets hit the shadow shield, but fell to the ground harmlessly. Unclasping her fists, she let the shadows fall back into their rightful positions. Hearing the scrape of metal and material, she turned to see a shield a mere couple of feet from her face. Pushing her arm out she caught the shield, and using its momentum, spun and hurled it bat at the thrower. Her ears swiveled to the direction behind her. A low whining started. She spun around and was met with a palm laser being shot at her. Looking up at the height of the ceiling and then at the laser, she expanded her wings and just as the laser was going to hit her. When the smoke cleared, she was nowhere to be seen, all that was spotted were a couple black feathers slowly drifting towards the ground.

Hearing what sounded like owl wings beating, the attackers look up from their hiding placed to see her keeping to the ceiling. A loud bellow was heard casing her to fall to the ground clutching her head in pain. Another roar caused her to look up and roll out of the way of her large attacker. Standing up she glanced at the large…person, to find that it wasn't there. Looking around, she tried spotting the enormous being. How it could hide anywhere in here was beyond her. Feeling something that fell from above land on her head, she looked up only to have the being land on top of her.

Freeing her hands, she pushed on the beings chest, trying to get him or her off of her person. When that didn't work, she brought her feet up and with all of her strength, used her legs to push him off of her and through the large glass window behind them. He or she went crashing through the glass and onto the platform below. Getting up and rushing over to the window, she saw that that thing was gone. Sensing something moving towards her at a very quick speed, she turned around, but was too late. Getting the air knocked of her, she went crashing through the same window that that thing had.

Landing painfully on the ground, could taste her mouth filling with blood and she struggled to breath. She knew that she probably had at least eight broken ribs, and that was saying a lot since the average person only has twelve ribs. Ten in front and two in back. Sitting up and getting on her hands and knees, she basically coughed up about three cups of blood. Looking around to see what had hit her, she saw nothing. Getting to her feet, she hissed between her teeth. She brought her hand down to her side and touched where it hurt the most. She brought it back to her face and saw blood.

Yet again sensing the object, she turned and tried to identify what it was. Recognizing it as a large hammer, she stepped to the side and grabbed the handle When it just pulled her along with it, she placed both hands on the handle and dragged her feet. Not realizing they were nearing the edge, she continued to try and stop it. Reaching the edge, Kagome screamed, realizing that the ground beneath her had disappeared and that she was plummeting towards the water. She had always known that her day would come, but she expected it to be much later in her life.

Hitting the water with a big splash, she began to flail around, hoping to get the attention of someone on the ship. Feeling very heavy suddenly, she struggled to stay at the surface. Feeling herself began to sink, she yelled to anyone that might hear her pleas. "Please help! My wings are too heavy. They're making me sink! Please! Someone? Anyone?" Not hearing anyone respond, she gave up, knowing that it was useless. No one would save her. This was just karma, getting back at her for not being able to save her family. She stopped struggling and let herself sink. Taking one last look at the light, she drifted off into unconsciousness. She should have known that she never belonged anywhere.

_She was a freak after all…._


End file.
